A need exists for a system that can recover waste heat from a first combustion system in an efficient manner and use the waste heat to perform an auxiliary operation.
A further need exists for a system that can eliminate the need for a second combustion system to prevent unnecessary emissions. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that eliminates the need for multiple combustion systems to prevent unnecessarily unsafe working conditions.
A need also exists for a system that can muffle or eliminate a sound emanating from an exhaust system of a combustion system, and can efficiently recover waste heat from exhaust gas from the combustion system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.